battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyrie Cat (Special Cat)
Valkyrie Cat is a Special Cat that can be unlocked by completing Empire of Cats Chapter 2. True Form increases attack power and can freeze non-Metal enemies. Cat Evolves into True Valkyrie Cat at Level 10. Evolves into Holy Valkyrie Cat at level 20 after completing Into the Future Chapter 2. Pros *Fast movement speed. *True Form is able to freeze non-Metal enemies. *Decent movement speed, not enough to be considered suicidal. Cons *Quite low attack power for her price, combined with a slightly slow attack speed. *Slow-ish production rate. *Low health. *Has only two knockbacks, which is quite bad for a ranged attacker. Strategies/Usage *She's very useful for the beginning of Stories of Legend however, she will be later replaced by Ururun Wolf. Her True Form, however, gives her more usage as she is the first (free) Cat able to freeze all enemies. *She excels in clearing large groups of peons, though this is limited by her slightly slow attack speed. *She can be used to deal some damage to bosses from some range, and attacks much faster than Bahamut Cat. *After getting her True Form, she is much more useful in Stories of Legend as she can help in freezing enemies that do not have any weaknesses due to having no color type, especially wave attackers or fast enemies such as Kory and Dober P.D. *While she might not be as fast as other units, be careful when to summon her, as it can lead her right into a boss' attack. It's best to summon her before or about when the boss spawns so that she can line up with other cats. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2000 *Chapter 2: $3000 *Chapter 3: $4000 Upgrading Cost Total Upgrading Cost: (From Level 1 - 30) 2,033,200. Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a female human wearing armor. Carries a spear with a regular Cat face on it. *Evolved Form: It has developed 2 sets of wings. Her outfit is armored, and ironically, it's more explicit, revealing midriff (torso), thighs, and cleavage, as well as buttocks when knocked back and attack animation. It's also colored as well. *True Form: Wears a bigger dress covering her legs, buttocks, and midriff while it's cleavage still exposed. It appears somewhat like a wedding gown and resembling more of her first form color scheme. It's Meownir has upgraded to a complete circle with 3 tips. Has 2 pairs of wings and her headdress has changed to a more sleek design. It has developed another set of wings as well. Other Appearances Princess Punt Valkyrie Cat's spear and clothes are treasure drop items in Princess Punt. Merc Storia Valkyrie Cat appears as an unit drop in Merc Storia's collaboration quests :Description: 戦いと勝利を司る戦乙女であり、にゃんこ界では崇められている。 にゃんこ界に戦場がなくなったことで、暇を持て余しているがにゃんこ神様からのデートの誘いを断るため、日々、忙しいふりをしている。 ☀It is a warrior who controls fighting and victory and is worshipped in the Nyanko world. Because the battlefield is gone in the Nyanko world, I pretend to be busy pretending to be busy every day to refuse to invite dating from God Nyanko although I have time to spare. :Quotes: - にゃんこの半分は優しさで、私の半分は戦いでできている (Half of Nyanko is kindness, Half of me was made to fight) Monster Hunter Valkyrie Cat appears in this game as a card. Stats Initial Stats: Gallery Valkyrie Cat description.png|Normal form description (EN) True Valkyrie Cat description.png|Evolved form description (EN) Screenshot_20180814-153532.png|True form description (EN) valkyriecatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) truevalkyriecatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) Screenshot_2015-08-30-00-53-10-1.png|True form description (JP) Valkyrie Cat Attack Animation.gif|Valkyrie Cat's attack animation True Valkyrie Cat Attack Animation.gif|True Valkyrie Cat's attack animation Valkiseef.gif|Holy Valkyrie Cat's attack animation 落書き84.png|by ペコバラ Valkyrie_cat_in_Monster_Hunter_jp.jpg|Valkyrie Cat in Monster Hunter collab 344.png|Valkyrie Cat in Merc Storia MS-valkyriecat-expressionsheet.png|Expression Sheet (Merc Storia collab) Trivia * Her weapon, known as "Meownir" according to her description, is based on the spear Gungnir held by the God Odin in Norse Mythology and the hammer Mjolnir, held by Thor. Valhalla is also home to Odin and is a hall in Asgard. A Valkyrie is also one of Odin's heavenly warriors. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/025.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Skirt Cat | Bahamut Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability